Dear Stranger
by HikariFate
Summary: Amid tragedies, the strongest friendships are created. Nanoha, a simple editor, found more than that in her darkest hour. AU N/F.
1. Believe

**T/N: **Okay so, I know I said I wasn't going to start a new story _right away, _but while going through my files I found this first chapter and I just couldn't help it. I really love this story, so I just _had_ to post it, I could keep on having it there abandoned when I knew I already had the time to continue it, so here it is. This story is also from **Alba1, **the same author of "What I'd Always Wanted", this one's shorter though, much shorter, there's only 8 relatively short chapter, so i guess it won't take me that long to finish (I hope). Anyway, with that said please enjoy, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing whatsoever, MGLN characters do not belong to me and neither does this story, they belong to their rightful owners :)

* * *

_Do you believe in love? In those stories of pure, mutual and unchangeable feelings?_

_Of promises and devotion. Of happiness. Of deep emotions and warmth; of butterflies in the stomach._

_-_

_Do you believe in fate? So powerful and whimsical._

_In predestined meetings. Karma._

_-_

_I never had faith in it. I considered myself a practical girl and was never interested in romance. But shattering all my schemes, it made itself present._

_It came into my life with no warning, so suddenly. With violence, but with merciless sweetness._

_On a cold April night, when I had lost hope. It came to me as a small light in a moment of darkness._

_It appeared, in the form of a stranger._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-Believe-**

**~0~**

Like every day, I arrived at the publisher energized to start my workday. That was me, cheerful and strong willed. I liked my job and put all my efforts in everything I did. I had good coworkers and although the company was small, we had a lot of work. We were starting to earn a name among people, things were going well.

Hopefully soon we would be able to move the offices to a better area. Since, until then, we were occupying the second floor of an old six-storey building on the outskirts of the city.

It had been just over a year since I'd worked here and I already had a great responsibility. Besides having other tasks, I was the one responsible of picking up the works of our number one author. Kreuz Golden.

Strange name, right? It's a pen name. She likes to keep her privacy.

Other than me, I think there are only a few people who know who she really is. Her real name is Hayate, Hayate Yagami. Despite being somewhat eccentric, she's a great person and a great friend, not to mention an amazing writer.

I'm ashamed to admit it, but despite her popularity, I had never read her works until shortly after meeting her. Now I look forward to her new book, excited like a little kid at the prospect of being the first one to read it. I still find it a bit hard to relate the Hayate I know, smiley and playful, with Kreuz Golden, the author of something as heartbreaking and deep, as sensitive and beautiful as the trilogy of the Book of Darkness.

* * *

While making some copies that the head editor had asked for, my phone rang. "Nanoha-chan!" Hayate's voice squeaked as I answered. Before I could even ask anything, she continued with her chatter. "We have trouble. I have a writer's block," she explained as if it was the end of the world. I blinked not understanding what the fuss was about. All writers, painters, artists in general, suffer a block some time or another. I sighed and Hayate must have heard me since her tone sounded worried when she spoke again.

"It's the first time it happens," she said depressed. "Maybe I'm losing my touch. Everything I write seems so useless and unimportant. There's no emotion, no feeling. Maybe I should retire," she said dramatically. I didn't know if she was being serious or just messing with me. When dealing with Hayate, one never knows. "Are you serious?" I wanted to make sure. Sometimes the young author spoke like an old lady. There was a minute of silence. Finally Hayate answered plaintively whispering. "Nanoha…", I knew then what I had to do.

* * *

After discussing the situation with my boss, he gave me permission to meet with our greatest source of income. We had to take good care of our star.

So, I went to Hayate's house in an instant to try to calm her down and encourage her to write a new story. Hayate was waiting for me with cookies right out of the oven and milk. We talked and spent a nice time trying to solve her problem.

"I want to write a love story," she said determined. In the past I would have mentally grimaced at the cheesy idea, but now, after reading her books, I blindly believed in Hayate. That girl could make you change your opinion about anything. She treated each issue with such skill and with a surprising maturity and delicacy that it was impossible not to love it. She could write a poem about a toilet and you would think it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"What's the problem?" I asked since she seemed to have things clear. She stared at me without saying a word.

"Tell me, Nanoha-chan, do you believe in love? In love like the one written in legends. Like Romeo and Juliet…" she made a gesture with her hand as if the list was so long that it was not worth giving further examples. I froze with a cookie halfway towards my mouth. I frowned.

"Do you believe in fate? In the idea that somewhere there is someone, a person who holds the other half of our soul?" Hayate continued for no apparent reason. She had a new shine in her eyes and in her lips appeared a small smile.

I didn't answer. Even if Hayate didn't mean to, those questions offended me. "No," I said dryly with ill-concealed indifference. I had more important things to do than to waste my time looking for a boyfriend. I wasn't seeking it, but neither was I running from it. Although, it was true that sometimes I felt lonely. When I was little, I wasn't like my friends who at some point dreamed of their prince charming, someone who would loved them and stayed with them forever after, treating them like queens. At this point in my life, I was saving myself from disappointments, but at the cost of living without that illusion.

Hayate's smile slowly faded. She looked at me sadly, like pitying me, and then she smiled again.

"I think I have an idea to start working with." She said with a bright smile.

Although my mood was still hurting, I couldn't help but smile. "Surely your new book will be great. I can't wait to read some of it." I told her.

Hayate nodded scribbling notes in a small notepad she always carried with her, in case inspiration struck her. "I already have the perfect protagonist. Now I just need to find a special person who can open that walled heart of hers." She whispered looking at me over the pages she was starting to fill. Without really knowing why, I got the feeling that Hayate wasn't really talking about the protagonist of her new story.

* * *

Back at the office, I continued working to have all the orders and assignments completed. I was still I bit discouraged by my talk with Hayate, so it took me longer than necessary to do my work. The afternoon came and went, and my coworkers started to gather their things. "Nanoha-chan," called me the last of them as he turned off all the lights except for those of my cubicle. "don't push yourself too much, okay?" he affectionately told me saying goodbye.

I stayed until later to finish the work I had left unfinished, I couldn't help it, I was a workaholic.

_-_

_If I would have known that that night I was going to come face to face with death, I would have listened more to the words of my coworkers._

_-_

To Be Continued…

* * *

**T/N: **So what do you guys think, is it worth it? I know it's short but I really hope you liked it. It personally is one of my favorites, even though i read it a while ago and don't really remember what happens, but I do remember I loved it, so I 'm going put a lot of effort into it so all of you can enjoy it as well. Thanks for reading, please review, tell me what you think, i'm already working on second chapter so it'll be up soon (not too soon though), so see ya all later :D


	2. Like an angel from heaven

**T/N: **I'm finding that this chapters are much too short and addicting, I haven't been able to stop thinking about translating them ever since I started, but that's good I guess, for you guys at least. But anyway, yesterday I watched the movie Gravity and there was a scene where I couldn't help thinking that I was watching a space version of what happens in this chapter so, since that left me very excited and intrigued at the similarities I found, I decided post this right now, so here's chapter two, enjoy.

* * *

_If you knew in advance upon waking up, that that day would be your last, what would you do?_

_If you knew your destiny, would you try to change it? Would you make the most out of it until the end or would you wait resignedly for it to come and take you away? Would you say goodbye to your loved ones with a smile or in tears? Would you leave loosed ends, unfulfilled dreams? You really shouldn't. Live each day as if it were your last, because nothing is certain and you might not be here tomorrow, no one knows in advance the day they are to leave this world._

_-_

_I learned my lesson the hard way, I didn't have the opportunity to fix my mistakes or say goodbye. In a single moment, my whole life changed._

_That whole series of great events started along with my feelings for a stranger, with the power of a tiny and harmless spark._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-Like an angel from heaven-**

**~0~**

In the silence of my empty office, my yawn sounded like the ghost's moan. I ordered some papers and picked up a couple of books wearily leaving them on my desk. I was finally done. My body was on autopilot, I was about to get my coat and purse, ready to go home, when it happened.

A thunderous explosion blew up half of the office. Luckily for me, I was on the other half. The impact and along with a wave of rubble, which blew in every direction, made be violently fall against a coworker's desk. A cry, mixture of surprise, fear and pain, escaped my lips, but it was muffled by the deafening sound of the collapsing building. With wide eyes, I was left lying on the floor of the office, which shook under by body.

Books and bricks, rubble, papers… all sorts of objects were falling around me and I was frozen, watching the show, stunned. I couldn't understand what was happening.

One of the office lights fell on my head. I groaned. The horrible pain caused by it almost made me lose consciousness, that's what finally made me react. I put my hands over my head and curled myself as small as possible, trying to be a more difficult target for the crazy rain of solid objects that were collapsing everywhere. Until then, I had always thought I was a brave girl, that I was prepared for anything, I would always see myself in the future, in that whole life ahead of me. But at that moment, I was afraid; the idea of dying terrified me. With fear, I watched that whole pandemonium, from the corner of my eye I saw the ceiling cracking. Before my astonished gaze, a huge piece broke off and gravity pulled it towards me, coming down mercilessly. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself in a vain attempt to protect from the impact. The only thing I remember afterwards is darkness.

**~0~**

A black veil covered everything. I didn't know where I was or who I was or why I was there. The first thing I remember as I regain consciousness is the peculiar color of a moonless night. The unanimous and profound silence. I opened my eyes, but the darkness didn't vanish. I tried to move and regretted it instantly. My whole bruised body protested in a silent cry of agony. I couldn't move my legs or left arm, I felt a strong tightness on my chest and my head hurt as if it was been hammered every second.

I was still alive.

If it wasn't for the fact that I still couldn't believe it, I would have gone into a state of panic. I moved again to sit up since I could feel the cold floor pressing against my back. Bad idea. A sharp and unpleasant sensation ran through my body for a second time.

I was trapped and could barely move, something large and heavy was crushing me preventing my escape. Remembering more clearly, I assumed that it was the ceiling that had fell on me. Ironically, the shield that had protected me, allowing me to survive, was now in turn my prison. I sighed with difficulty. I was a little dizzy, but was still able to think clearly. If I knew something for sure, it was that I needed to get out of there. Stubborn me, ignoring my previous experiences, I tried to escape from my confinement once again. The pain returned, but clenching my teeth, I ignored it and put more effort into it. I barely moved a few centimeters before my body succumbed to fatigue. I let out a groan and gave up, taking deep breaths to fill my lungs with the so needed oxygen. Even breathing was a torture. With the weight crushing my ribs, I could hardly breathe and with all the dust caused by the collapse, every breath felt like swallowing sharp needles. Coughing was even more painful than breathing, I felt a few tears escape my eyes. Gradually I managed to control my impulses and let myself fall like a rag doll. There was nothing I could do. It was the end.

* * *

Although I had survived the first time, this time my fate was sealed. I would die trapped in that place, between dirty rubble, on the cold floor of what used to be the building I worked at, in silence, surrounded by a thick darkness, and alone. I coughed again a few times, more smoothly, it was hard to breathe anything that wasn't dust.

"Hello?" came a fearful voice. I froze. I didn't fully trust me ears, imagination can play tricks on you in these sort of situations. I also thought, however, that it was better to imagine that there was someone else there instead of drowning in my loneliness.

"Hi," I replied with some humor. I was surprised at the roughness of my voice. I waited for an answer, but heard nothing. I wanted to laugh at my own disappointment.

"Hello?" I heard the voice again, somewhat stronger, closer, doubtful. I raised my eyebrows and turned my head to the place from which the sound came from. Stupid idea, firstly because of the nausea that hit me as soon as I moved my head, secondly because no matter how hard I tried, in that darkness I wouldn't be able to find anything.

Still, a flicker of hope was born inside me. "Here," I cried hoarsely.

* * *

I heard sounds. Whoever it was, they seemed to be approaching, carefully watching their step, the muffled hiss an approaching body, got closer. "Here," I tried to get their attention again, a raspy whisper coming out from my irritated throat.

I've never liked to ask for help. I have my pride and I like to fix things on my own, without bothering anyone. But right now I was trapped, most likely hurt, I felt lonely and vulnerable. I'm human, after all.

"I'm stuck," I said, not being able to call for help openly.

After a while, I felt a faltering breath almost on me. Something touched my ear. Almost immediately the touch disappeared, to reappear on my cheek, temple and head. My rescuer had found me, searching with one hand for my position.

I thanked god for that little human contact. I smiled slightly, welcoming the stranger, forgetting that they couldn't see me.

Those long fingers gently smoothed my hair.

"Are you okay?" they asked. And I'll never forget that moment. The first time I heard that soft and feminine voice caress my ears.

_-_

_It is possible to see in the dark, even with your eyes closed. That day I realized that there are things that cannot be seen with the eyes, that are only seen with the soul, and feel deep inside, with the heart._

_-_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**T/N: **So Nanoha and our dear stranger are finally together yay. I forgot to mention this last time, but this story is mostly Nanoha and Fate centric, well more like Nanoha centric, so there really won't be much action going on outside of this chapter's scenario until the last chapters. Chapter three is already done, but i'll keep it to myself for a bit longer, unless i get enough people telling me that they want it sooner ;), oh and don't worry I'm still working on my other stories, they haven't been forgotten. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	3. Here with you

_The bond between two people sure is a strange thing. It's funny how throughout our whole life, our paths cross, again and again._

_Bonds are formed, some stronger than others. There are people who come and go, passing fleetingly, leaving a small mark on you. Some come before, others show up later._

_-_

_Some come to stay in your heart forever._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-Here with you-**

**~0~**

The stranger who had appeared out of nowhere, in the midst of my desolation, had asked me if I was okay. No, I wasn't okay, but I wouldn't respond to her kindness and thoughtfulness with a rude answer. "I don't know," I said instead, it was the most sincere answer I could offer at that moment. "I can't move," I added, unnecessarily frustrated and impatient.

The reassuring hand resting on my head dropped down to my shoulder, and kept on moving further down until it landed on one of my breasts, which answered flexibly to the pressure.

"Ah," said the stranger startled, I blinked and would have blushed if the situation wasn't so strange "Sorry," my blind companion was quick to apologize. I couldn't see her, but I did notice the shy embarrassment of teenager in her apology. I found it funny and laughed. I noticed through the muscles of her hand – now resting on my right arm – as she relaxed hearing my laugh.

She once again, examined my body with her hands, moving slowly and carefully. She found the piece of building that kept me trapped and checked its dimensions.

"Wait a second," she whispered, shifting in the uncomfortable small space we had. I didn't know what she was doing, but had a good idea. I heard her take a deep breath from that rubbish and dirty air around us.

"Mmmff," she gasped as I felt the pressure against my chest lightened slightly. She was trying to free me and I waited for her to give me enough space to get out. The weight, however, didn't change much. I could only move a few inches. I needed her to raise it a little higher, but was aware that my willful savior was giving her best. Her silence was proof of her concentration and determination. I felt sorry for destroying all of her efforts, which must have been a lot judging by the low growl that escaped her lips.

"Leave it, it's too heavy," I whispered with pity. I'd lost all hope.

I heard some more movement; the very stubborn stranger was repositioning herself to try again, much harder this time. The pressure over me lessened again, but this time it lasted far less. There was a dull crack and then I heard a cry of pain coming from the stranger. The weight fell on me a second time. I huffed when it crushed my ribs again and left me breathless.

The sudden stiffness in the atmosphere afterwards, scared me. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, making it hard to hear anything else.

Finally I managed to hear a slight groaning a few feet away from me. I worried. "Hey," I called, realizing for the first time that I still didn't know the woman's name. The almost inaudible sound stopped, but I could tell by her breathing that she was holding the pain between clenched teeth. "Are you okay?" I asked kindly, I was almost completely sure that she was hurt, I could only hope that the sharp crack I'd heard before was nothing serious. I felt horrible and terribly guilty for being responsible for the pain of such kind stranger.

* * *

I heard as she crawled, agonizingly slow, back to my side. Her hand, once again, used my body as a guide. I waited silently and attentively. She still hadn't answered my question. I knew the answer, but I needed her to confirm my doubts or to at least lie to me. Oh, how grateful would I be to hear a white lie that could free me of that weight called guilt.

"Sorry," the stranger whispered in a broken voice, still recovering from earlier. "I can't move it," she said. I stayed quiet, that was already obvious.

"Does it hurt much?" I asked, feeling how she sat at my side, slowly, readjusting her position and hissing slightly with the movement. She seemed reluctant to answer, possibly because she didn't want to worry me, but that only made me feel worse.

Finally, after a sigh, she replied, "No. It hardly hurts anymore." Her tone was too sweet, too kind. But I didn't say anything about it, I didn't want to betray her good intentions. "What happened?" I got interested.

"I might have broken my arm," she confessed, but didn't say more. My eyes widened and my eyebrows rose in the dark. How? That's the question I wanted to ask, but kept my mouth shut.

A silence followed. We both remained silent, immersed in our own worlds, helpless, but in the company of one another.

I tilted my head looking for a more comfortable position, such long time staying still was really hurting my joints. When doing so, the instant stab of pain returned. I growled, annoyed and hurting. My silent shadow, the friendly, willful and stubborn stranger started moving and before I knew it, she had my head on her lap. Her knees cradling my neck, like a soft pillow.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Mmm" was her response, dismissing the gesture.

* * *

"Nanoha," I said breaking the silence again. My temporary pillow was left confused. "Excuse me?" she said politely. Again, I found her reaction endearing and laughed again.

"Nanoha," I repeated amused, "my name," I added to make sure she understood. And so, I felt my personal pillow nod in understanding. "Nanoha," the stranger tried my name. "yep," I smiled. She must have smiled as well; although, if she had wrinkled her nose I wouldn't have known.

"Mine's Fate," she introduced herself. My mysterious stranger finally had a name. We were no longer two strangers.

_-_

_We should never underestimate the power of a name. The meaning that each letter holds._

_I was never good at remembering them, but hers, is one I will never forget. It could be because my lips have uttered it a thousand times, and my soul has cried out for it long before I even knew it._

_-_

To Be Continued…

* * *

**T/N: **So, that was the third chapter, hope you liked it. I'm almost done translating the whole story, i know that was fast, but the chapters are very short and well, I just couldn't help it. So, I've decided that i'm going to be updating every wednesday and sunday until we reach the end, or at least that's the plan but anything could happen ;) As always thanks for reading and don't forget about the reviews, they always make me happy :)


	4. The night we met

**T/N: **Sorry for updating this late, I had a couple of things to do today so I couldn't do any earlier, but anyway here's chapter 4, please enjoy and don't forget to review :)

* * *

_What is time reduced to? How do we value it?_

_A moment, an instant, a breath. An eternity._

_We can perceive one same moment at different speeds._

_-_

_One night. How much can one night give?_

_-_

_A lifetime._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-The night we met-**

**~0~**

My eyes darted from one side to the other, finding the same blackness everywhere. I tried to place myself, remembering the offices, but I greatly doubted that everything was the same after the disaster. The only thing left were bricks upon bricks.

Trapped beneath the building's ruins, in the dark, feeling confused and lost, I would've been scared to death if it wasn't for Fate. Her soft voice, sweet and warm had come to me at the perfect moment, soothing my anxiety.

That girl had given me her lap as a pillow and her good hand was absently stroking my head. It was a loving and pleasant gesture. I didn't know why she was doing it. Maybe she was a mother and the gesture seemed natural to her, a habit. Perhaps she was simply confusing me with her dog. Or maybe, Fate was just as scared as me, and taking care of me was her way of fighting her own fears. Most humans tend to be braver when in the company of someone else. Maybe she needed me just as much as I needed her. Either way, I liked her touch. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it as much as the situation allowed me to.

* * *

Fate didn't talk much. I don't think she mistrusted me, it was just her nature. Besides, what could we possibly talk about in this kind of situation? The weather?

Usually, I liked to talk, but right now I preferred it this way. Part of the reason was that annoying and loud headache, which seemed to be worsening by the minute; I had trouble concentrating and the nausea would hit me from time to time. The other reason, I'm still trying to understand. I liked the serenity that emanated from Fate's silence, shy but attentive.

* * *

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out in a sigh. I didn't ask her if she knew what had happened, what had been that overwhelming explosion. I knew she was just as lost as me about it. She didn't ask either.

"Nanoha," Fate suddenly said, waking me from the sleepy trance I was falling into. "You're hurt," she said alarmed, touching my forehead with her fingers. I had to concentrate to feel through her touch, the edges of a bleeding wound. With all the filth around us and clinging to us, I hadn't realized that, in fact, half of my face and hair was soaked in a warm and sticky stuff. No wonder my head ached so much. It didn't take long for Fate to start pressing a piece of cloth over the wound. "Relax, you'll be fine. I'm sure the rescue teams are about to get here." She said as if reading a movie script. Honestly, I wasn't very concerned about my state, so I was strangely calm, I didn't think it was something worth worrying about. My consciousness came and went as if I had taken too many drinks, but I was more or less fine. I wasn't entirely sure about the rescue team coming anytime soon. What if they already thought us dead? After all, it is unusual to survive the collapse of a six-storey building.

Sensing my discouragement, Fate pressed a little harder on my head wound, it hurt a little. "We're getting out of here," she whispered. I felt her strength and hope. It sounded like a promise. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.

Resting on that person's lap I felt safer. I could almost believe those words. "Mm," I nodded.

* * *

"Fate?" I asked to get her attention.

"Yes?" came the answer.

"Tell me about yourself," I said curious. Her reaction was what I had expected, "About myself?" I heard her confused voice unsure of the question.

"Yes, like are you tall, short, chubby, thin… how old are you? What's your hair color? What do you like to do? What do you do for a living? Those sorts of things. I'd like to know more about you. We're friend now, right?" I said in one go. "I'm curious," I told her. And indeed I was dying of curiosity. It was frustrating not to be able to see my guardian angel. Plus, it was a good way to pass time.

"Friends," Fate repeated the word so softly that I wouldn't have heard it if not for the awful silence surrounding the place. She seemed to be tasting those syllable, as if she had just discovered their existence.

"Hmm," she thought out loud how to begin, "I'm 20 years old," she started doubtfully. "Hey, me too," I couldn't help interrupting. "Really?" she was surprised. "Yep," I said happily, that coincidence made me really happy, it made me feel closer to her.

"My appearance is nothing special. I'm not too thin but I'm not fat either." She continued vaguely. You didn't need to be a genius to notice that talking about her appearance made her uncomfortable. "I'm 5'7". Blonde. Uh… I'm currently studying to get my degree in education. I want to specialize in early childhood education," she said pausing. I tried to picture her using that information. Fate really was an interesting person, and it was obvious she had a very kind heart.

"5'7"?" I interrupted again amazed, that was astonishing in this country. I moved trying to face her and the action made me groan. Fate scolded me placing my head back in a more comfortable position. I apologized laughing slightly. One thing I knew for sure, was that Fate had an adorable maternal instinct. She would be a great teacher.

"So, you like kinds?" I asked. She quickly answered "you don't?"

I frowned at the question. "Well, yeah, I like them, but I'm not sure I could raise one. I'm the youngest of three siblings; I've always been on the receiving end." I gave her some information about me as well.

"I'm sure you'd do well," came Fate's warm response. I felt my heart fill with love at the confident statement.

* * *

Suddenly I had an urge; I raised my hand awkwardly and moved it high and backwards. "Let me look at you," I whispered looking for her face. The position was not a very comfortable one, the rest of my trapped body hindered my movements. Understanding my intention, Fate let go of the cloth on my forehead and took my hand in hers carefully, then she leaned closer making it easier for me to reach and place my hand on her cheek. I felt her thin jaw and soft chin. Fate released my hand and I continued sculpting her on my own. Her cheeks were warm and her nose was small and slightly upturned. Her eyebrows relaxed into a calm expression as she gained confidence. Her lips were rather full and twisted into a shy smile when I passed over them. A chill ran through my body, something stirred inside me. The image being created in my mind, the Fate I drew from those features I had felt with my fingers, was clearer and more real than any photograph I'd ever seen and somehow, I found her to be the most sublime girl on earth.

_-_

_Then I knew._

_My heart whispered to me the answer to a question I hadn't known existed, that I had forgotten about._

_There was still hope living inside me, something special…_

_Love_

_-_

To Be Continued…


	5. Will to live

_Age is supposed to give you experience, maturity… but it didn't so much for me. It took such tragedy to make me understand._

_It's hard to see the truth. Find out that you've been living a lie, hiding from yourself._

_-_

_I was missing something, and now I know what it was._

_It's possible to be alive but not be living._

_-_

_What had I been doing with all my time? I hadn't wasted it dreaming for the impossible or fantasizing with fairy tales, but despite that, what did I have?_

_Nothing but castles in the air._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-Will to live-**

**~0~**

Seconds passed, uncertainty grew. Where the hell were the rescue teams? I was starting to get nervous. Helplessly, I started thinking about my conversation with Hayate that morning. It's funny what comes to mind in extreme situations like the one I was in right now. Love. We had talked about romance, using her new novel as an excuse. And I had gotten angry with her because… I had never had someone special, a partner, or someone I had been interested in. If I really thought about it right now, it was kind of sad.

"You know, Fate?" I called my companion, it was comforting to know that at these moments I had someone to talk to. "I just remember something," I said. I started to open myself to her. "Yuuno-kun," I whispered. She was silent waiting for me to continue.

"He's a good friend of mine. My best friend from my school days. We were inseparable in grade school. We started to drift apart as we grew up but always maintained a strong friendship." I started to explain not really knowing why. "When we graduated high school he confessed his feelings to me." I said. That whole incident still felt surreal to me, and now it was almost wistful. "I couldn't return them, he had always sort of been like a brother to me, you know what I mean?" poor Yuuno, I still can't forget his sad expression when I rejected him. I must have really hurt him. That expression was one of the reasons why I was so cautious when talking about love. I wasn't afraid of getting hurt, but I'd hate to hurt anyone else. Maybe that's why I was so against relationships.

"I was thinking that…" I paused, it was embarrassing. "… if I get out of here… do you think he would accept me if I asked? I could learn to love him over time." I said.

* * *

"Love can't be forced, Nanoha." Fate answered kindly, as if explaining something to a little kid who had just innocently asked a very obvious question.

No, you can't, I already knew that. It was just that I was finally realizing how alone I was. If I managed to survive, I wanted to experience that feeling, that strong and fragile character that would be the main theme of Hayate's new novel. I wanted to be able to say 'I was there'. I wanted to fall in love and feel the passion. At least once in my life. Why does one need to be on the brink of death to realize that you want to live?

"You would suffer and so would he." Added my new friend with a hint of sadness, almost as if she was speaking from experience. There was no malice in her words, they weren't an accusation but they did make me feel bad for having such ideas. I felt the need to justify myself.

"I've never had a boyfriend, Fate. I feel incomplete. I want someone in my life, I thought I was satisfied with just my job, but… I want a person to share my joys with, my sorrows. Someone who I can spend my time with, make a family. Someone who loves me and that I can love. Someone who is simply there for me. Who smiles and cries with me. Who holds my hand. Who misses when I'm gone. I want someone who can look into my eyes and make me… feel" I finished my speech, which had been growing in volume and expressiveness, with a small voice.

Fate was speechless not knowing what to say to such emotional explosion.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. My head was starting to ache again. "I'm 20 years old and forever single, Fate-chan," unintentionally I added the affectionate suffix to her name. "I stopped studying once I got out of high school and my life is reduced to my job. I still live with my parents and barely have any goals in life… I'm so pathetic." I almost cried. Why was I explaining these things to her?

* * *

"What's wrong with living with your parents?" she asked me with a sad tone, almost hurting. I didn't answer, surprised by the sudden change. I sniffed, realizing it was stupid to be feeling sorry for myself. Fate was right, there was nothing wrong with living with my parents. We were family. As for the rest of my concerns… I was only 20, and had a whole life ahead of me – if I could get out of there, of course –. I had more than enough time to rectify my way, find a goal, find love. It wasn't time for me to start giving up just yet.

"I…" Fate muttered, as if she was about to confess a very intimate secret. "… I would give anything to be able to live with my parents," she finally said. "I grew up in a children's home. My mother abandoned me, I never knew my father. Lindy-san, the woman who raised me, is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother." Those words hit me hard. I felt sorry for that girl's past and hated myself for complaining about my situation like a spoiled child.

"That place had been my home, I wish I could've stayed there forever. But if I did, there would be other children who wouldn't be able to enjoy the childhood they deserved. There wouldn't be enough space for them. so I've live alone since I turned 18. I rented a flat and here I am. Trying to finish college, working part-time at Amy's computer company, she's my step-brother's wife. I want to help at the children's home, but barely make enough money to cover my own expenses. I feel so useless. Always depending on the kindness of others. Unable to do anything for myself… I've barely seen them lately," I felt as Fate started to tremble. She left her speech unfinished, starting to cry slightly.

"Just recently, Lindy adopted Caro, she seems to get along well with Erio. Caro and Erio are the youngest at the home, they're adorable children," she explained tearfully, talking about those little children with love and longing. Her voice cracked. "I wish I could see them both grow up."

Ahh, my heart clenched with anguish. I also thought about my loved ones. My family, my friends. All those who I was leaving behind. I accompanied Fate's frustration with my own and my eyes filled with tears that I swallowed.

Now it was my turn to be the strong one. "Don't cry, Fate-chan. You _will_ see them grow up," I assured her, hoping that my yearning was powerful enough to come true. Even though they were nothing but words, they seemed to have reached Fate, she calmed down and started to stroke my head again. "Yes,' she whispered. "When we get out of here, I'll introduce them to you." She suggested. "Great," I said happily.

We both played a game of promises. We both knew they were unlikely to happen. But even so, we leaned on one another, making plans for the future. It was the strength of our will to live, keeping the flame burning. Being with Fate, a small part of me still believed they were possible.

_-_

_I have made many promises throughout my whole life and have always kept them. The promises I made that day, those promises I really wish to make them come true._

_The vows for a new future._

_-_

_Will you keep your promises as well, Fate-chan?_

_-_

To Be Continued…


	6. The last night

_Wishes, prayers. I shout them so many times that night. Silently. _

_My faith traveled through a rocky road of ups and downs. I had only one thing clear. An emotion that didn't hesitate._

_-_

_I trusted my heart._

_I believed in Fate._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-The last night-**

**~0~**

Fate and I shared some moments of silence and ones of small confessions. I discovered some things that no one had ever known about her, and she in turn became a confidant to some of my deepest secrets. We were free that night. We found in each other a kindred spirit. Soul mates.

"If we die today, I want you to know that I'm glad I got to meet you, Nanoha. I won't regret my death if it happens by your side. I like you." Fate affectionately whispered. Despite the thick barrier fogging my mind, that short elegy touched me deeply. And maybe it was my imagination, but it sure sounded like a love confession. My heart reacted strangely, it started beating faster and harder, as if it was answering Fate by itself. But its voice, however, didn't come out.

For the first time ever, I didn't hesitate. "I like you too, Fate-chan," I said. And it was true. "I wish we had met before," I regretted. In different circumstances, maybe…

"Better late than never," she tried to joke. I laughed, but hadn't found it funny. "Yeah," I simply answered.

* * *

In one of our moments of silence, the building shook again slightly, kicking up dust and dropping a couple of small rocks. I felt my heart stop. Fate immediately tensed. The slight roar stopped and we both remained silent, motionless, filled with fear.

When there was no further movement, I swallowed. "Fate-chan," I called softly, afraid that our voices would provoke the total collapse of the place. "How did you get here?" I wanted to know. With everything with had talked about, this was a fact I had overlooked. "I told you that after the explosion everything is confusing, but I was working overtime on my computer job, installing a new software across the whole network, when it happened." She answered, but I remembered I was the only one on my floor, I would have remembered if someone else had been there. "Where? What floor, Fate?" I asked her with suspicion. "Well, the fourth floor," she said as if it was obvious. The fourth floor, the publicity studio, that made sense. Then, my quiet angel hadn't fallen from heaven, but from two floors above me.

That girl sure was lucky, she had only broken her arm – injury that had worsened because of me, I remembered guiltily –. "Fate-chan, I work at the publisher, remember?" She nodded. I don't think she understood what I meant. I smiled amused by how dense she was, wasn't I supposed to be the one with the head injury? "The publisher, Fate-chan. Second floor." I said. My companion gasped. "Well, that is, if there's still a second floor." I thought out loud.

* * *

Suddenly there was another small shake. Barely noticeable, but strong enough to set us on edge. The building looked like it was going to fall at any moment, and this time we wouldn't have much luck. I clenched my fists and made a decision. "Fate-chan," I whispered. I dragged the name on my lips, it could as well be the last time I uttered it. "You have to go. Leave. You can still save yourself." I spoke in the darkness. Fate answered me with silence, she would not listen, but she would have to. There was no other choice. At least, she had to live. I wanted her to live. "Fate-chan, please. Do me this last favor." I sighed. "Find a way out, I'm sure there's one, the hole that you came through, some weak spot, something. Save yourself. Live!" I almost begged. Tears starting to fall, further dirtying my face. "Tell my parent that I love them. Tell my bother that I'm sorry I couldn't go to his wedding. Tell Miyuki that I've always admired her and that I wish her luck. And Hayate, tell her that I'm sorry… that she was right…" my voice started to fail me. "Tell Hayate that I'll miss her and to dedicate her last book to me." I tried to laugh through tears.

"No," was Fate's response, her tone firm. "You'll tell them," she said completely ignoring my wishes. _I _had already given up, why couldn't she understand? It was useless. Before I could complain again, I was silenced by another quake. "We have to get out of here?" Fate screamed scared, she stood up, placing my head gently on the ground. She, once again, placed herself in front of the big piece of ceiling that imprisoned me. In a last desperate attempt to break me free, Fate strained her muscles again. "Fate-chan, stop," I said. "Stop." I ordered. I heard her groans and how she ignored her own limits. This woman was doing all that for me. I felt my stomach flip with excitement, warmth and pain, because this stranger had become someone very important to me and I couldn't bear to see her suffer. Because I, for the first time, had fallen in love. "Stop," I muttered crying. "Stop," but she continued trying. "STOP!" I yelled recovering my voice. The tears wouldn't stop. Fate had finally heard me. Tired and hurt, she sat back next to my head. She didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to keep down the pain and recovering some air. I, in turn, was trying to control my emotions.

* * *

The shaking of what was left of the building continued, objects started to fall around us. Everything wobbled. In the midst of it all, Fate took my hand and squeezed it lightly. Her message of encouragement and strength was clear. She wouldn't leave me. I returned the gesture, trying to be brave in my last moments.

* * *

"I love you, Nanoha" she whispered to me. Unfortunately I wasn't able to answer. I was speechless. "Fate-chan…" I murmured at last.

The ceiling thundered. The rest of the building collapsed over us. Fate swooped over me, protecting me from the chaos. In a fleeting moment of amusement, I recognized her breasts, large and firm, smashing my face. I immediately understood that this was the end of our lives. I close my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of our touching hands, I focused on breathing in the sweet smell of Fate's perfume.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But, this was not such a bad death, after all, I wasn't alone. I hadn't suffered.

_-_

_"Forever"_

_That night I discovered the true meaning of those words._

_Good times and bad times._

_Happy and sad._

_For the rest of our lives… together._

_-_

_To Be Continued…_


	7. A new day

_Every beginning has an ending. Just like every ending, always has a new beginning._

_I don't remember who taught me that, but whoever it was, they must have been very wise._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-A new day-**

**~0~**

"Is anyone there?!" I heard a distant yell. "Quick. I've found survivors." I heard the voice screaming quickly. The wall cracked and a small beam of light peeked through a hole. I groaned at my horrible headache and the high-pitched voice.

"Are you okay? Hold on, we'll get you out of here," the voice called. "Are you hurt? How many are you? Was there anyone else in the building?" I snorted at the continuous bombardment of questions. After a few seconds, my clouded mind reacted, understanding.

The rescuers had finally arrived.

I blinked in surprise as the man continued on saying supporting words while working as fast as possible to access the remainder of the offices.

Miraculously, I was still alive. Or was I dreaming?

No, I wasn't dreaming, my whole aching body proved it. I was still breathing in this world.

Then, the whole building hadn't fallen over us? I'd already thought myself dead. I laughed with joy, I couldn't help it. Not everything was lost. "Fate-chan, we made it." I whispered happy.

My joy faded when Fate didn't answer, didn't move. "Fate-chan?"

* * *

A great anguish came over me and I started to hyperventilate. No, no, no, no. I denied it vehemently. I shook her hand, which was still on mine. Her hold was weak, without strength. Fate wasn't reacting.

"No," I muttered fearing the worst.

It wasn't fair.

"Fate-can," I called again and got the same answer. Silence.

* * *

My chin started to tremble, struggling not to grimace in pain and sorrow, when I noticed something.

"_Bum-bum" _a dull sound, like a drum under water.

I listened closely. _"Bum-bum"_

"_Bum-bum" _Again. It wasn't the hammering of the firefighters trying to make an opening, it was something much more beautiful. It was Fate's heartbeat smoothly echoing against me.

Fate was alive. I was so relieved that I almost fainted as well. My thumb stroked the back of her hand. "Fate-chan,' I sighed. That sure had been scary. I had just met her and was already terrified of losing her.

* * *

Within minutes, the rescue team had opened a door in the wall and entered cautiously. I heard their footsteps approaching. They pointed their lights at us, blinding me with the sudden change of light.

"Hey," one of the men knelt beside us, studying our situation. "Hi," I replied awkwardly, showing my great clarity for a moment.

"We're getting you out of here," the man promised me soothingly.

His companions took Fate away from me. "Be careful," I warmed them "I think she has a broken arm," I let them know so they would treat her delicately. I held her hand as long as I could, not wanting to let her go.

When I did let her go, Fate whimpered. She was regaining consciousness. When she awoke she was away from me, about to cross the wall.

"Nanoha," was the first thing she uttered upon waking, scared to find herself in the hands of strangers, without me around. "Nanoha," she yelled looking for me. She would have come back for me if one of the men hadn't held her tight. "We have to get out of here miss, we'll take care of your friend, don't worry. Now you have to come with us, so a doctor can take a look at you." He ordered politely.

And indeed our saviors took care of it. In a very short time they had pulled me out from under that piece of rock. My legs hurt and felt as if they were asleep. The firefighters wouldn't let me do anything and took me out of there in the blink of an eye. Two of them carried me. We got down using the mechanic elevator of the fire truck. Well, at least now I knew we were still on the second floor.

Once out and on the ground, they forced me to lay down on a stretcher and didn't allow me to move. The paramedics were on me almost immediately, asking questions, playing with a little light on my eyes. Checking every scratch and cut on my skin.

Finally it seemed that the little hell was over for good. Everything would be alright now, I promised myself.

* * *

Now in the dim light of dawn, I took a deep breath of that free and clean air. I saw myself reflected on one of the gleaming vehicles crowded around the dilapidated property. I looked horrible, dirty, pale, disheveled and covered in dirt and blood. I was not at my best and was glad that my family was not there to see me in such sorry state.

They took my stretcher towards an ambulance to immediately move me to a hospital, and I lifted my head slightly looking around. There were many people there, firefighters, paramedics, police officers, a couple of curios neighbors and even some media was starting to get there. Neither of them interested me though, I was looking for a five-seven tall blonde, possibly as dirty and bad looking as me. It couldn't be that hard to find.

* * *

Passing by another ambulance, I saw her. There she was. Sited and looking lost.

She saw me and stood, escaping from the distracted nurse taking care of her. She had a blanket around her shoulders which she was holding with one arm. The other one resting motionless beside her torso, under the blanket.

She took two steps towards me, recognizing me despite it being the first time we really saw each other. She followed me with her gaze and I didn't take my eyes away from her.

Despite all the dirt, scratches and messy hair sticking to her face, Fate was beautiful. – And for me she would still be even if she had a pig nose and only one eyebrow.

She followed me with her eyes. The rest of the world faded into oblivion. Our eyes stayed locked until I was placed inside the ambulance. I watched as the nurse ran after Fate while my new friend remained motionless and ignorant to her a few steps away from my vehicle. I smiled at her before they closed the door at my feet, and the last image I got from her was that of her face returning me the tenderest of smiles.

_-_

_They say that a first kiss is not given with the mouth but with the eyes._

_That day we kissed for the first time, with the innocence of a first love, with the longing of a last._

_-_

_Our eyes met and in a second, I could see eternity._

_-_

To Be Finalized…


	8. Within arm's reach

**T/N: **Here's the last chapter, it's longer than the rest, hope you like it.

* * *

_Do you believe in love? In those stories of pure, mutual and unchangeable feelings?_

_That feeling that can make you stronger, that can make you weaker._

_That feels inscrutable, incomprehensible. That can't be repressed._

_That feeling, like trying to catch the sky._

_-_

_Do you believe in fate? Unpredictable and messy, but firm and hard working._

_-_

_I never had faith in it. Not until now._

**~ ~0~ ~**

**Dear Stranger**

**-Within arm's reach-**

**~0~**

Ever since I got taken to the hospital I haven't seen Fate.

The doctors did lots of tests, suspecting I had internal bleeding, but was I lucky not to. My whole body was hurt somehow, and I would have to stand the pain for a couple of days, but thankfully it was nothing serious. My most serious injuries were a small crack in two ribs and a slight concussion. That blow to the head wasn't going to leave me stupid but it sure would leave a scar on my forehead. At least the wound was high enough that it could be covered by my hair.

A nurse washed me. It was good to finally wear clean clothes – even if it was the horrible hospital gown – and feel fresh again. She also tended to my wound following the doctor's orders. She covered my head with a gaze and a very log bandage that went around several times.

That really scared my parent when they finally came to see me after being notified of the accident. My father turned white and my mother almost fainted. Luckily the doctor explained that it looked worse than it actually was, he even said that I was a living miracle, though I'm not sure if that actually calmed my parents or distressed them even more.

* * *

During the day a police officer also came to question me, they were investigating the explosion. I couldn't really give him many answers, but he did clear my doubts. Apparently the explosion had been caused by a malfunction of the heating system, which was located in the basement. He also said that it was surprising that there had been no fire after such explosion. I had really been lucky, apparently.

* * *

Between one of my checkups, a lawyer showed up as well. Leeches all of them. This one seemed to be well informed of what had happened and tried to get me to hire him to seek a compensation from the gas company. I refused, it had been an unfortunate accident, it would be enough with the insurance payment. Then he insisted on charging the rescue team for the damages caused to what was left of the building. My eyes opened wide at such stupidity. Those people had sacrificed their lives to save others. It wasn't their fault that the property was old and the explosion had left it handing by a thread. My father quickly kicked him out. I sighed tired. At least now I had more answers. Everything was finally making sense.

Different doctors came by to see me, to see the miracle girl. And it really had been a miracle, not that I had survived death twice, but that I had fallen in love. Finding someone, someone so special that they had captured my heart in one single night.

* * *

Between the warmth of being surrounded by my loved ones and the tender memory of Fate, I felt completely relaxed. I yawned. With the effects of the medication, my head started to feel lighter and my body heavier, I closed my eyes. My parents smiled, and kissing me, they left to let me rest. It was only noon, but it had been a long night and a very tiring morning.

* * *

I slept deeply the rest of the day and night. My mother was reading in the chair beside my bed to keep me company, waiting. When I woke up, she greeted me with a smile and a motherly kiss. I still felt numb and hurt, I could feel the painkillers still making effect, but I sensed how my body quickly regained its strength.

At noon, a nervous Hayate came into my room, the first thing she did was to jump over me to give me hug, "Nanoha-chan," she shouted.

"I've tried to reach you like crazy. You wouldn't answer your phone. I was really worried. And when I saw the news this morning about the explosion in the publisher, I almost had a heart attack," she looked at me intently. "Are you okay?" she finally asked.

I laughed nervously. Mom explained to her what the doctor had said, that there was nothing to worry about and Hayate sighed, she had looked at the verge of a nervous breakdown. She had probably thought I was in a very critical state or something. I smiled fondly at my friend's crazy mind.

Taking advantage of Hayate being there to keep me company, my mother decided to go out to talk to the doctor, go home to get changed and do a couple of errands. So I was alone with the young writer.

* * *

"It was a real pain finding you, luckily I have a couple of contacts in important positions," she said. I looked at her, Hayate knew a lot of people, it was scary at times, she was like a gangster or something.

"Sorry," I apologized for all the trouble I had caused her. It made me happy knowing that I was loved, but not at the expense of worried others. Hayate smiled, "I'm glad you're in one piece."

"By the way," she said seriously, "you have to tell me what happened in there," she said with the usual twinkle in her eyes. I laughed, she loved gossip. She was lucky I was in the mood and decided to explain.

I explained everything I remembered as best as I could. She was making different sounds and faces as the story progressed; an expression of horror when I describe the terrifying feeling of thinking I would die crushed, the anguish of waking up alone in an overwhelming darkness and a suffocating silence. Her blue eyes looked at me with compassion as I told her how helpless I had felt when I realized I couldn't do anything, that I was trapped and understood the fate that awaited me. It would only have been a matter of time.

Hayate took my hand, which was shaking slightly. Telling her what had happened was like reliving everything again.

My colleague and friend regretted asking me for details of a traumatic event that had happened just a few hours ago. She whispered to me to stop if it bothered me to talk about it, but I was already too immersed in the story.

I blinked trying to get rid of the fear I felt, my lips twisted into a smile when I recalled the moment I had met Fate, and without realizing it I continued telling her about our exploits in that place. How I had found the nicest, sweetest and bravest person ever. How we had relied on each other on our moments of weakness, in times of need…

Hayate didn't interrupt me even once, and I was so immersed in my memories that I didn't notice my friend's reaction to the story. First it was on of surprise and then admiration. She smiled softly at me as her eyes clouded melancholically.

* * *

When I finished, I stayed a few more seconds immersed in my own world. When I became aware of what I was doing, I turned to see Hayate, who was watching me affectionately. "Nanoha…" she whispered, "… you've got it bad."

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"You're in love," she said gently. It was a statement. My eyes widened and my cheeks started to heat. Hayate's smile turned into a grin before the novelist burst out laughing.

"Hayate!" I rebuked, but my friend was right. I finally knew love. The fondness I felt for Fate was special and it was killing me not knowing if the feeling was mutual. It seemed like it was, but maybe it had just been the stress of being in a life or death situation what had led the blonde to do and say what she had done and said. My heart wanted to believe that that wasn't the case. I had finally fallen in love and didn't know what to do about it.

"Mou" I complained pouting. Hayate laughed harder. Then she hugged me. "I'm happy for you, Nanoha-chan."

I hugged her back and when she pulled away I somewhat avoided her eyes.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," she told me "It's a good thing." She pulled out her notepad and began absently scribbling while speaking. "You should see how your face lights up when you talk about this 'Fate'. Your smile widens into the broadest and most sincere smile I've ever seen on you. Your eyes turn a lovely shade of blue-violet, full of life and cheerfulness…" averting her calm eyes from her notes, she looked back at me. "What are you gonna do now?"

* * *

I blinked stupidly. I hadn't thought about what I would do about Fate. I didn't want our story to end just like that. I wanted to see her, hear her soft voice. I wanted to feel her hands grasp mine. What had happened to Fate? I frowned.

"I want to see her," I told Hayate. But how was I supposed to find her? "Hayate," I looked straight at her eyes boldly, she raised her eyebrows. "I need you to do me a favor," I whispered.

* * *

Hayate returned the next day at the same time. The shake of her head was all the answer I needed. Her mission to find Fate for me was not being as easy as she and I had expected. Hayate, however, wasn't giving up, her little crusade wasn't over, it was just starting. I was elated at her enthusiasm. She almost seemed as excited to meet Fate as I was of finding her. Hayate had used her contacts without success. The hospital didn't allow her access to the patient list. The young writer, however, had managed to get a list of all the hospitals and clinics in the city, as well as all the orphanages and children's homes. She would do anything to achieve her goal and find my blonde angel. I had to recognize Hayate's detective skills and passion. If she put as much work to her writing, then it was no wonder she was the best.

* * *

"I'll find her," she promised, and it now sounded personal. I hope so, I thought. It was a good thing that I would get discharged soon and would be able to look for her myself.

"Tell me about her again," my friend said smiling.

At the very moment I opened my mouth to give in to her whim, there was a soft knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, the nurse was back already to change my bandages and make sure everything was healing properly.

But it wasn't the nurse on duty who entered. The very main topic of our talk stepped in doubtfully standing a few feet away from the door. I was speechless. "Fate-chan," I whispered. The blonde smiled, "Hi, Nanoha."

* * *

Fate was wearing black jeans and a red V-neck shirt that perfectly showed her curves. Her glowing burgundy eyes fixed on me. Her clean and combed hair was beautiful and it fell behind her like golden silk. Her left arm rested on a sling on her stomach. For a moment I thought it was just my imagination. "God," someone said. And we both turned to look at Hayate, who was staring at Fate. I had completely forgotten about my poor friend. In my defense though, I'll say that Fate seemed to have noticed her for the first time since entering.

Hayate was surprised, and I must say that surprising Hayate was not easy. I guess she was shocked by Fate's presence.

"Are you Fate-chan?" she asked directly to the point. Fate looked at me and then turned back to her, nodding. "Wow," Hayate exclaimed, then turned back to me with one of her naughty smiles. "Nanoha-chan. I thought you were exaggerating when you talked about how tall and beautiful she was. But you're right, she looks like a model," she said casually. My face lit up like a tomato and I felt a big urge to kill Hayate for putting me on the spot. Fate's face was even redder than mine.

"Ha-Hayate-chan," I stammered embarrassed. But I quickly forgot about it when I glanced at Fate and she seemed to be in the same state as me. We smiled at each other nervously. We looked like two silly teenagers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, just to say something, the answer didn't really interest me, what mattered was that she was there, with me, close.

"I wanted to see you,' she confessed sheepishly. The same as me. So cute. I almost jumped out of bed to run and hug her. Instead I smiled stupidly at her.

"How did you find me?" I asked, remembering how hard it has been for Hayate and me to find her. I couldn't help it, even though I didn't want to waste our time together questioning her like a criminal. Despite loving this woman and wanting to confess the feelings she awoke in me, my brain and mouth failed to coordinate.

Fate scratched her cheek with her good hand, cowering like a little kid who has just made a prank.

"I've also been trying to find you, but the police, the hospital, everyone refused to give me any information," I said, "how did you do it?"

"You've been looking for me?" she got interested with hope in her eyes. I blushed a little and nodded.

She laughed slightly before looking at me with that deep and sweet look and giving the answer to the mystery. "Actually… this is the second hospital I've been searching at. I went through every room looking for you. But it was worth it." she smiled. My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"Aw, that's so romantic," Hayate said. Again I had forgotten about her. The ignored novelist was enjoying our interaction comfortably sitting in a chair, writing like crazy in her notepad. Fate and I turned around to look at her and Hayate looked back at us. "Keep going, keep going. Pretend I'm not here." She said amused. Finally I pointed at her talking to Fate. "Fate-chan, this is Hayate-cha. I told you about her, remember?" I introduced them.

"The writer? Yeah, how could I not." She smiled approaching Hayate and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She befriended my eccentric writer. Hayate greeted back affectionately. "It's my pleasure," said Hayate on her best behavior. "Thanks for being with Nanoha-chan and taking care of her during the whole incident. I don't know what I'd done if I had lost lost my favorite editor." She said laughing, I snorted inwardly, she would probably still do what she always does, whatever she wants.

"No, it was Nanoha who took care of me," Fate said. "She talked a lot about you. Good things, of course." She added hastily.

* * *

"Well…" I interrupted. I didn't like that Hayate was taking all of Fate's attention. Was this jealousy? It was very unpleasant. Hayate fortunately understood and excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving us alone. Finally.

Fate approached my bed. "How are you?" She whispered. "I have to stay in bed for some time according to the doctor, but I'm fine." I replied with a smile. She brushed a few strands of my hair, gently dropping them back after checking the bandage on my forehead. She looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes and I grabbed her hand lowering it to my lap, holding it affectionately with no intention of letting her go. "I'm fine. Really. How's your arm?" I looked at her worried. Fate smiled "I'll live," she said amusingly. We both laughed.

We looked at each other lovingly, I lifted my chin, praying that I wasn't making the greatest mistake of my life. I saw fear written on Fate's face, but even so, it was still getting close to mine.

In a feathery touch, our lips made contact for the very first time. We pulled away and our eyes locked, asking for permission, making sure we were doing the right thing, that our instincts weren't fooling us. We kissed again with more confidence. Ah, the bliss of love. There can be nothing better.

**~0~**

That day I introduced Fate to my family – to her embarrassment – as my girlfriend. They were surprised to say the least, but I was so happy that little did I care about what they might think. They quickly accepted Fate as part of the family and that made even happier.

And Fate, being true to her promise, introduced me to Caro and Erio, and Lindy-san, who was like a mother to her. And Chrono, who, consequently, was her stepbrother. Amy, her boss and sister-in-law I guess… her family was somewhat complicated, but I would have more than enough time to get to know them. Or at least that's what I hope. They were all unfazed when they saw me, and only told me to continued making Fate as happy as I was already doing.

* * *

As a girlfriend, Fate was extremely attentive and affectionate. She was kind and gentle. She made me want to be a better person. Although, she did have her flaws but that's what made her human, a very endearing human. I adored her. I don't know what it is she saw on me, but every day I was grateful that she loved me.

* * *

I was discharged from the hospital and finished recovering at home. I would soon go back to work. The new offices would be ready ahead of schedule. But that wasn't the only change in my life. Oh, no. I definitely wasn't. My whole life was new.

_-_

_I didn't believe in love._

_I didn't believe in fate._

_All that changed in one single night._

_-_

_Now I live every day as if it was my last, and I love with all my heart, trusting in an even better tomorrow._

**~0~**

"Nanoha-chan, Nanoha-chan," I heard Hayate's excited yell through the headset of my new cell phone. My old one was lost forever in the explosion, just like Fate's, which even though she still kept it, it was so beaten from the two-storey fall that it was useless. Mom had bought me a new phone and Lindy-san gave Fate one just like it. I smiled at the memory. To differentiate them, mine was white and Fate's was black – she loved that color, I learned something new about her every day –.

"Nanoha," Hayate screamed again, forcing me out of my thoughts. "I've finished. I've finally got it." she told me happily.

I raised my eyebrows. Was it possible that she had completed her new book in just two months? I heard her giggling and asking me impatiently to go pick it up.

* * *

When I got there, and before I could even knock, Hayate opened the door suddenly and literally pulled me inside. She was really excited. She dragged me to one of her couches and sat me down without saying anything, not even letting me say "hi" or something. She quickly placed the manuscript in my hands. It had a pretty good amount of pages, I opened my eyes wide. "Read," she said sitting on the couch in front of me.

"Right now?" her impatience caught me off guard. Hayate looked like a little kind eager to open her Christmas gifts. "Right now," she said seriously, before looking back at me expectantly and with a small smile.

* * *

"_**Moonlight Eclipse" **_I quietly read what was the title of her new work. I looked up to face the author, but she just gestured me to continue. I turned to the first page.

"_To my faithful friend and editor, Nanoha, who finally found what she was not looking for._

_To Fate, the dear stranger who we all want to meet someday, somewhere._

_Without them, Nami and Alicia would have never existed." _That was her dedication. I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Hayate who was smiling wide.

Then I understood. I knew that this story was going to touch me deeply even before I started reading it. I knew that this book was going to be very special.

Tears started running down my cheeks, I was so excited. Hayate jumped to her feet.

"Nanoha-chan," she called me slightly surprised. "… you haven't even started reading it." she snorted.

I laughed while still crying.

_-_

_That book was a bestseller. It was prose poetry. A beautiful story told with skill and affection. It was a love story like no one had told before._

_A first-love, innocent and sweet. A strong, deep and indelible love. Destined to happen._

_A love story like ours._

_Hear that, Fate-chan? A love like ours._

_-_

THE END

* * *

**T/N: **So that's it, I know it was a short story but I think it was very cute and romantic, hope you think so too. I once again want to thank the original author, **Alba1**,for letting me translate this story and also thanks to you all for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed it even if it was short. My next new story is going to be called "Our Love" but before starting with that one, I think I should update my other ones, I have not forgotten about them. So anyway thanks again for reading and please feel free to leave one last review. Love you guys, see you soon...


End file.
